


Golden or: The Animal Within

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathing/Washing, Beer, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Watersports, Werewolf Biology, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: November 1979. Sirius and the wolf explore, and Remus wonders if there is such a thing as an innocent bystander.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 88





	Golden or: The Animal Within

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

Remus was feeling surprisingly alright two days before the full moon. His joints were only just beginning to ache, his mind felt clear. No predatory beast with a penchant for rough sex and raw meat taking over his brain yet, just plain old Remus. Remus who liked herbal teas, whose muggle wardrobe consisted of jumpers and cardigans, who took great pleasure in sleeping late and lazing about in pyjamas until noon with thick, dog-eared paperbacks. Remus who maybe indulged in the occasional toke on a mildly stimulating, hand-rolled spliff, but certainly nothing... Dangerous. 

He had just decided to go find Sirius (who had disappeared into their bedroom an hour previously) to tell him the good news, maybe suggest they try to cook something vegetarian or at least vaguely healthy and then watch a film together, when the bedroom door burst open. 

“Oh,” was all Remus could say, because this certainly looked dangerous. Sirius was wearing a skirt, and lipstick. A nice coral colour, which worked great with his otherwise dramatically pale skin and eyes, with his black hair. 

Remus made a mental note to never speak words like that out loud, lest he sound too… Too pansy. 

He recognized the skirt, which swished enticingly around Sirius’s thighs as he pranced over to where Remus was standing. He had worn it once before, on a memorable occasion that had included knee-high socks and a ridiculous white blouse that had brought to mind a muggle schoolgirl, but with the addition of Sirius’s sex-appeal. Remus, aided by the wolf, had torn that blouse to pieces. 

“Just a vest today, you can rip it if you like,” Sirius said, coming to a confident stop in front of Remus. “You’ll feel right as rain tonight when we’re done. We’ll do anything you need, and I’ll make some food after.”

Remus licked his lips while he watched Sirius’s. Sirius was depositing a bottle of lube on the kitchen table, and it sent Remus’s mind spinning. Something was awakening within him, and for once he wasn’t even sure if it was a bad thing.

The wolf had needs, very different needs to what Remus had. Remus had suppressed them successfully for years; in fact all it had taken was for Remus himself to be sexually repressed. That had served to keep the wolf’s needs in the periphery, keep them away even during the day before the full, and certainly on the night of the actual full moon when he ran wild with his animagus friends. The wolf had been so pleased it was no longer alone that it had even stopped biting itself, stopped throwing itself at the walls in the Shack in exasperation. It had been enough.

The thing was, ever since Sirius had gone from friend to lover, Remus couldn’t claim a single day of sexual repression. He got laid all the time, as much as his prick could keep up with, and then he got cuddles afterwards. He got it sweet and tender and rough and dirty, he barely had to open his mouth to ask. Sirius was filthy, had no inhibitions as far as Remus could tell, would do anything and everything. This had led Sirius into his possibly unhealthy interest in figuring the wolf out, into pleasing a second, much more animalistic lover in the day or two before Remus’s transformation. The wolf’s main interests were, as had become embarrassingly clear, making babies and making its mate submit to it. 

The funny thing was that Sirius couldn’t do either. The wolf would never get to see him bear cubs, that much was a no-brainer. But what Remus had quickly realized was that as dirty a mind as his lover had, it did not extend to understanding the point of domination or submission. The mental aspect. He’d act it out, say all the right things, read Remus and the wolf like they were different chapters in the same open book, but it was all skin deep. Sirius’s mind didn’t go there; to him it was a fun game, nothing more. Remus felt it much more deeply, and the wolf was certainly obsessed with it. Sirius gave it freely, made it good and real for the wolf, and all the while the wolf had no idea it was being humoured. And Remus got it too, once he got over himself and asked, because he sometimes needed it in reverse. Once the moon began to wane, Remus found himself wanting and willing to be dominated in bed. He had no idea if Sirius understood what happened in Remus’s brain while Sirius was having fun, playing out demeaning, perverted acts like he was on stage. He didn’t feel it was prudent to ask. They both got off without fail and, in a way, Remus found it a relief that Sirius didn’t go to the same place he did. That his lover didn’t ‘get it’ beyond a means to get off. 

“I think I’m… Yeah.” Remus pulled Sirius in by the hem of his skirt, embraced him and kissed him. The lipstick made a mess, Remus realized, but it didn’t annoy him, rather he felt a mounting hunger, a surge and a drive that wasn’t truly his, one that just cohabited with him a couple days per month. Remus took his lover’s face in his hands, let his thumbs push into the sides of Sirius’s mouth, smudging the lipstick even more than his mouth could. Over his lover’s cheeks and jaw (both shaved smooth today), rubbing the pads of his thumbs into delicate skin, letting Sirius know what he was doing. Sirius liked the messy aspects of sex, got off on being dirty in more ways than one. Remus felt the corners of his lover’s mouth twitch with happiness. 

Remus pulled off and brushed the back of his hand over his mouth. Sirius’s lower face was pink and wet already; pink from lipstick and Remus’s unshaved chin, wet from kissing. He was grinning proudly.

“You’re pretty today,” Remus said slowly, working past the onset of sluggishness on his brain. Another mind attempting to master his, and this time he would let it come out and play. Sirius was well up for it.

“Your pretty little slut,” Sirius said, still grinning. “The wolf's own tart. I’ll be such a naughty little breeding bitch for you tonight, the perfect whore. All horny and needy and ready to use.”

His eyes twinkled, and the words really sounded dangerous to Remus, he had the feeling Sirius had a plan that went beyond the usual. He was in no state to figure it out, though, especially not since he suddenly found himself equipped with a raging erection, one that was threatening to split every seam in its immediate vicinity. Sirius looked down at it, giving a sultry flutter of eyelashes, one that was more mirth than actual sensuality. The wolf, being a creature of precious little intelligence, did not notice. 

“Want to stuff my face, first? Or do you want to explore my tight, slutty body.”

Remus couldn’t come up with an answer and so he opened his fly, giving himself both time to think and preventing the ruination of his trousers. Sirius was leaning against their kitchen table. Remus had crowded him in and he wondered why his lover hadn’t sat down on it yet, spread his legs in welcome. His skirt was hiking up, exposing more and more creamy skin, all shaved to give the illusion of something more feminine. Remus touched his thigh, felt up the powerful, shapely muscle. His skin was so very soft, simply begging to be bitten raw and covered in come. Marked. Remus blushed and felt himself leak.

Sirius turned his body to the side, which struck Remus as very odd indeed. Then he took Remus’s dick, held it against his stomach, let it slip underneath the cheap white top he was wearing. Remus could absolutely come like that, hot throbbing flesh snug against Sirius’s belly, but he let his hand travel underneath Sirius’s skirt first, the feeling that he was missing something like a dull weight on his head. 

“Warmer,” Sirius mumbled, teasing Remus by pulling on his foreskin. Remus was humiliatingly wet, dribbling more and more precum between well-developed abs. 

Remus’s fingers were encountering nothing in the manner of underwear, which was a shame because lacy strips of fabric were fun to tear, fun to cover in hot come and rub into Sirius’s skin. Remus caressed his lover’s hip, his round, muscular arse cheek. Gave it a squeeze, fingertips pushing into vulnerable territory.

“Oh?”

It was something mostly hard, but a bit rubbery. It seemed to protrude right from Sirius’s arsehole.

Remus felt another wave of human embarrassment, still largely out of his depth when it came to sex toys. He persevered, however, felt around. Whatever it was, it definitely continued into Sirius’s bum. The wolf made its impatience known inside of Remus’s mind, and its jealousy. He ignored it for the time being, took a good grip and pulled carefully. Sirius moaned as it went, sliding slickly from his hole. Remus pushed it back without checking how long it was, how thick. 

“Thought I’d get ready for you,” Sirius explained teasingly. “Well, as ready as I can get for your monster cock. Because I know you’re going to fuck me into next week, bend me in half and have me over and over again. Make me take your seed until it pours out of me…”

Remus kissed him, his hand still on Sirius’s arse, Sirius’s hand still on his cock. 

“I’ll be as careful as I can, I know I’m a bit too...”

Remus swallowed the last word, blushing furiously all the same. Sirius laughed at him.

“I put it in an hour ago, then put some more lube on it just before I came out here. Honestly doesn’t feel too bad.”

Remus lifted the skirt completely, caressed his behind, admired the perky, full shape. The strong muscle that made it so firm. His dick was drooling into Sirius’s shirt and it was still being petted like it was a kitten. 

“Have you used a – this thing – before?”

“A plug?” 

Did Remus imagine that or was it an almost patronizing look? The wolf growled, low in Remus’s belly, and Remus felt that old familiar spark of jealousy. Possessiveness.

“You don’t want to know.”

Remus’s nostrils flared, despite the lightness of Sirius’s tone, the blasé attitude. Maybe exactly because of it. 

“What if I’m asking you to tell me?” Remus asked, keeping his tone mild.

Sirius turned so that they were face to face, so that Remus’s hand slipped to his hip, so that his dick slipped out from underneath Sirius’s vest. It pointed straight at Sirius’s navel.

“Just once. I’m not much into bottoming, as you know.”

“Just for me,” Remus mumbled, urged on by that jealous little thing residing in the pit of his belly. He took Sirius’s skirt, began easing it over the swell of arse, over his hips.

“I like it with you,” Sirius agreed, looking intently into Remus’s eyes. “I’ll tell you old sex stories if you want me to, if you get off on it. This one’s not a good one to start with, though.”

Remus finally looked up, let it go, as now there was a different type of ill-ease licking up his stomach lining.

“Were you forced?” 

The skirt slipped down Sirius’s legs, leaving him exposed. His cock was mostly soft, all his pubes shaved off. He looked small and very, very vulnerable.

“No, nothing like that,” Sirius said quickly. He stepped out, kicked the skirt to the side. Remus winced despite the denial, winced because he knew there were murky things lurking in his lover’s past. Didn’t know how to ask. Knew this was not the time. 

“What, then?”

“Bit too kinky. I was drunk, but it wasn’t bad, just… Kinky.”

What Remus heard, of course, was ‘kinkier than you are, too kinky for you, Remus’. He bristled. 

“Fine, fine,” Sirius said placatingly, even raising a hand as if to calm him down. “Have it your way. You know those muggle beers that come in bottles?”

Remus paused, looked into his lover’s eyes, then he dug his wand out and pointed it at the fridge in their little kitchenette. 

“Accio beers.”

Sirius bit his lip but kept eye contact while two muggle beers Remus had received as a gift from Lily soared towards them. They caught one each. Remus watched as Sirius aligned his with the edge of the table, hit the metal cap and made it fly off. Remus removed his with his wand and had a refreshing sip. His stomach was still roiling, his hard, oversized penis was pointing condemningly at Sirius’s flaccid one. 

“Right. I was at this muggle’s house, think it was in Elephant and Castle…”

“Man or woman?”

“Man,” Sirius said, “although I have so many better stories about anal sex with women if you want to hear one of those instead?”

“You were with a man and you were drunk,” Remus said, and now he definitely sounded accusing.

“Done it drunk loads of times, love. None of those are times I regret.”

“Fine.”

“He had me in bed, first, fingered me and gave me a bit of oral I think. Put the plug in me. Think it was a smaller one than this.”

Remus drank some more beer and let Sirius stroke his dick. It was still hard as ever, still pointing straight at Sirius. 

“Then he took me into the bathroom, into the bathtub, to be specific. He had a beer just like this with him.”

Sirius took a drink of his, and Remus watched his throat work, listened to the gulp gulp gulp. 

“Left it half-full, like mine is now. I bent over, held onto the taps. He pulled the plug out, pushed the bottle in.”

Remus choked on a bit of beer he was attempting to swallow.

“The neck, I mean. Kept it in me, fucked me with it.”

Remus put his bottle back on the table. Sirius had already put his there. Both were half-full.

Remus did feel angry, and his hands travelling over Sirius’s face, neck, chest, waist, bum, soft little cock were protective, worried. Instead of feeling inadequate, however, Remus felt almost… Intrigued?

“You’re such a whore,” Remus said, not meaning anything bad by it although it did strike him, after, that it wasn’t the right thing to say. Sirius smirked, and the proud tilt to his head suggested he thought he had just been paid a compliment. 

“Yeah.”

“Then what?” 

Remus’s hand had found the plug again, nestled tightly between the round cheeks. Sirius watched him, head still tilted to the side, looking as if he was analysing Remus. When Remus pushed on the plug his mouth fell open. The lipstick really had made a mess, Remus thought idly. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. He glanced over at the beer, then back at Sirius. That made Sirius’s eyebrow rise rather provocatively. 

“Made me stay bent over, pulled it out, left my arse full of beer. Squirted it all over the place, the noise was hilarious, you should’ve heard... Yeah. Then he fucked me with the plug.”

Remus took one of the bottles, thumbed around the neck, checking for any rough edges. It was smooth, slim. Sirius was a tight bugger down there, though, hence the plug in the first place.

Remus was very aware of how intently Sirius was watching the bottle, of how he had taken his dick in hand, was playing with it. Remus moved the bottle closer to Sirius, tilted it a little. Sirius let go of his dick, stroked his palms up his body, his muscular stomach, his chest muscles, his one pierced and one unpierced nipple. 

Remus upended the bottle, poured it all out over his lover. Sirius shivered, rubbed his chest, then his hand went back to his dick. It got showered in frothy beer, twitched from the onslaught. It must be very cold, but the moan Sirius let out was genuinely turned-on. Remus let the last splash over Sirius’s bent neck, made it go into his hair on purpose.

“And then?”

Sirius moaned again, rubbed his dick, droplets flying and the tugging wet and noisy. It was swelling, filling up, although it was a slow process. His body undulated and his skin glistened.

Remus breath was coming in heavy pants, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He knew that one tug on his cock would be enough to climax and spill all over Sirius, but Sirius was already filthy, and the wolf wanted it elsewhere. Remus took the hem of Sirius’s top, pulled it up and over his stiff nipples, then left it there. All his fun bits exposed and soaked in beer, shiny like bronze.

“Such a slut.”

“Your slut, now,” Sirius said, releasing his prick and bringing the hand up to his mouth, licking beer off his fingers.

The noise that came out of Remus was almost a purr, and definitely one the wolf was responsible for.

Sirius looked up, his eyes glittering. Teasing.

“I got on my knees for him. In the tub with all that beer. Took him in my mouth, you know how much I like that.”

Remus growled.

Sirius swirled his tongue around his own thumb, and it was a near thing that Remus didn’t come untouched, right there.

“Drank his come, or let him come on my face, can’t remember anymore. That’s when it got kinky.”

Remus breathed out heavily.

“He wanted me to stay on the bottom of the tub, spread my legs and wank off.”

Sirius paused, thumbing on his own bottom lip, staring intently into Remus’s eyes. Remus held his breath.

“Then he peed on me.”

Remus could think of nothing to say to that.

“On my dick, mostly. Golden shower all over it, went on and on. I rubbed it all in while he watched. I couldn’t get off from it, though, so I think we just showered after, and then I left.”

Remus looked all over his lover, his lover’s beautiful, exposed body, wet and shiny and probably sticky. He touched Sirius, stroked his belly, his prick, between his legs. 

“Not gonna call me a dirty slag? Cheap, submissive, piss-hungry whore?”

Remus shuddered.

“Because I’d drink yours,” Sirius continued quietly. 

Remus looked into his eyes, probably urged on by the wolf. The wolf was needy, still. More than a little jealous. And Remus didn’t know if he was horny or disgusted. Probably both. 

“Right,” Sirius said, continuously and unashamedly looking into Remus’s eyes. “You'll want me to shower, and then I’ll come to bed and you can shag me silly? I’ll get rid of the plug while I'm washing, don’t worry about any of this.”

Remus ignored that and undressed, hands shaking a bit and throwing his clothes over the other side of the table. He kissed Sirius hard; decision made. When he’d had his fill, he turned Sirius around, took his hands and put them on the table. He gave Remus one look, a searching one, but Remus supposed he must’ve found what he was looking for. Next he bent over properly over the table, arched his back beautifully. The plug stuck out like an absolute eyesore, and Remus decided immediately that he didn’t much like it. Sirius wasn’t supposed to have anything but what Remus put in him. 

He pushed the plug around a bit, mostly to see how relaxed the muscles were. Sirius moaned, sexy and provocative once more, and he sighed contentedly when Remus eased the toy out of him. It was dark purple and not large, but oddly bulbous. Remus was about to toss it as far away as he could when Sirius turned his head to look at him again. He licked his lips once, and that was enough.

Remus handed him the plug, watched him intently although he was already pretty sure he’d do it. Sirius held it like a lolly, touched his lips to it. Remus shuddered, managing to momentarily forget everything else. Sirius licked it, properly, then he opened wide and stuffed his mouth. 

They both moaned and Remus remembered himself, reached out for the second bottle that was still standing beside Sirius on the table, half-full and a lot chillier than what would be comfortable. Remus toyed with the idea of using a heating charm, but then he caught his lover’s eye again, his lover who was bent over for him, wiggling his bum enticingly, fellating a used sex toy and spilling needy noises like it was the best he’d ever had. 

Remus took a good hold of Sirius’s arse, pulled one ample cheek to the side, exposed the glistening, tight pink opening. He moved the bottle to it, tilted it carefully, used a finger to help ease it in. He’d never have gotten it in if Sirius hadn’t been stretched before, but now it worked. He spilled some beer while he pushed the neck of the bottle in and watched the frothy liquid spill over Sirius’s crack and balls, splatter on the floor. 

“Fuck me that’s cold,” Sirius muttered, then he hissed and arched his back, and Remus let out an involuntary groan as the whole neck of the beer bottle was sucked in by the soft little hole. Remus held the bottle, let it tilt, watched Sirius squirm as the cold, bubbly liquid tried to flood him. Remus kept his other hand on Sirius’s arse, massaged and groped, marvelling at how full the shape was, how hard the muscle, how fine the skin. And such a vulnerable hole, such a pretty pink hole, absolutely defiled like this.

Sirius moaned and pushed back, got into a rhythm. Remus had to fuck him with the bottle, pull and push, slow, gulping penetration that was as wrong as anything Remus had ever witnessed. He spilled more beer over Sirius’s balls when he pulled out too far, and it simply looked depraved. Froth and bubble and drip drip drip to the floor, along the inside of Sirius’s thighs. White skin covered in a sticky bronze glaze. Sirius squirmed and it had to feel so uncomfortable, so wrong. Remus wasn't sure if he'd ever been this hard before; maybe this was as fucked up as it could get.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius dropped the plug from his mouth, then reached to the other end of the table. His arm was just long enough to reach the bottle of lube he had brought from the bedroom.

“My own, filthy whore,” Remus mumbled. Sirius’s rim was clenching around the bottleneck, pink and agitated and spilling over with beer. Remus poured lube straight over his dick, then rubbed it in with one hand as he held the bottle in place with the other. He felt the first pang of guilt that day, but it was mostly because he was so much girthier than what was currently penetrating his lover. 

He pulled out the bottle carefully, and it went with a little ‘pop’ which made Sirius huff out a laugh. Remus was immediately squirted with beer, like his lover had turned into a fountain, and it made his erection throb. As usual it was a tight fit. It looked unsafe when he pushed in, like the hole was distending, the thinnest of skins stretching and twisting as Remus pushed and pushed and pushed. Sirius was loud, panting with desperation. His hole was cooler than Remus was used to, and lots wetter, almost ticklish on the sensitive skin of his penis. He could only imagine how odd it all felt for Sirius, being filled with cold and carbonated liquid. He pressed all the way in, grabbed hold of Sirius’s hair, first, then the beer-soaked vest that was bunched up by his shoulder blades. The carnal need to rut took over, and he held onto the fabric like reins. Sirius’s back arched, impressive muscles straining, and his arsehole was too tight for words. There was no finesse to what the wolf did, but once he was all the way in the thrusts were shallow and brutally paced and it was all over in less than a minute. Sirius moaned right with him as he came and came, pulling Sirius’s body up by the top, hearing the fabric rip apart while he filled Sirius with hot liquid this time. He let go and Sirius’s upper body thumped down on the table. He groaned. When Remus pulled out the squelch was loud and lewd and the sore-looking pink little rim was drooling pitifully, churning on the disgusting mix Remus had put inside. The wolf panted and watched like it was primetime entertainment. 

It didn’t get long to watch, although Remus was certain that it was pleased with how quickly Sirius tightened back up, how his hole spasmed and clenched shut and kept a good quantity of seed inside.

Sirius pulled himself off the table and knelt on the floor, right in the middle of the mess of beer, ruined vest slipping off his wet torso and landing with a squelch on the floor. He had Remus’s dick in his mouth before Remus had quite registered what was happening. Sirius looked up at him, eyes unrepentant and seemingly quite pleased with how this had progressed. He suckled loudly on Remus’s softening length, nursing on the leftover beer and lube and come. Then he stopped, rather abruptly. 

Remus held still, and he thought they were both wondering the same thing. Sirius stayed where he was, occasionally he kissed Remus’s thigh, occasionally he even ventured back to the limp dick in front of his face and gave it wet kisses. 

When it happened it took Remus by surprise, because the part of him that was all human had definitely decided that they couldn’t do this, that this had to be where the line was. The wolf was in its element, though.

Liquid spilled out of Remus’s dick, onto the floor, and like a shot Sirius was there. Remus drew a shaking inhale, felt Sirius’s lips all around, and then he was urinating into his lover’s mouth. 

Remus thought he swallowed once, maybe twice, then he pulled off and spat out a mouthful. He stayed in the spray, though, and Remus found himself aiming his cock, almost absentmindedly; although they all knew who was steering this. The wolf wanted Sirius covered, painted all over, marked as theirs. It splashed off Sirius’s torso, dripped down his back, the side of his face, all over his soft dick. It finished with a trickle and Sirius stuck his tongue out again to catch it.

Remus got down on the floor as soon as he was finished, and he almost got overpowered by the smell. Sirius was looking contemplative, skin golden and glistening, but when they were face to face he smiled. One part arrogant, one part curious, and four parts amused. He raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘what now?’, but the wolf had already decided that they weren’t quite done yet. Remus wet his hand from the puddle around his lover, then rubbed it into the side of Sirius’s face that he hadn’t yet marked. 

Sirius nuzzled in but sighed, comically loud, and then he laid down on his back. Remus got on top of him, couldn’t help himself. He was able to get piss all over his lover’s body this way, and with the wolf in charge it was easy to ignore how teasingly his lover was grinning at him. He scooped it up and let it splash down and rubbed it in, and the wolf thought it looked just right on Sirius’s skin. When Remus ground to a halt it was beginning to cool. He put his hand to Sirius’s mouth, and Sirius opened up for him, sucked on several fingers. He was still laughing.

Remus got up on shaking legs, his whereabouts and the situation at hand slowly dawning on him. Everything smelled. He took his wand from his discarded clothes, muttered an awkward ‘evanesco’ to the puddle Sirius was standing up from. Tried to make it go away. The wetness all disappeared, as did the soaked, ripped vest, but the smell lingered, and Remus winced. 

“Scourgify!”

Bubbles flew over the floor, like a bar of soap had been let lose. Some of the smell disappeared, definitely, but…

“Shower, Moony, my love.”

Sirius was holding open the bathroom door in mock-politeness, drenched from head to toe. Remus hurried in, almost ran to the taps. 

The wolf protested, of course it did, but right now Remus was embarrassed enough that he could not take a backseat in his own mind. He poured soap over Sirius, whishing nothing more than for his lover to smell only of the lime and mint that came out of the bottle. The water cascading all over reminded him horribly of what he’d just done. Sirius was still laughing.

Remus pushed his lover more firmly into the spray from the shower, to rinse his long black hair, and Sirius momentarily stopped giggling to tilt his head back and open his mouth, let water pour into his mouth. Next Remus was being kissed, his lover’s soft mouth insistent on his, and he kissed back determinately. The smell lingered in Remus’s memory, and he couldn’t tell if it was still there, or if he was imagining it. 

“Why’d you let people do this to you?” Remus asked. The despair that was usual around the full moon laced his voice, and now he could feel the aches in his body. His joints and his head. His heart.

“It’s my body,” Sirius said quietly. “I get to do what I want with it.”

“Sorry,” Remus said. It didn’t stop the aches, but maybe it cleared his head just a little.

“I need a slash, too,” Sirius said, changing the tone to something light. Remus couldn’t meet his eyes, he felt like he was navigating a fever dream. He made a non-committal noise, the smirk on Sirius’s face not registering until there was a definite flash of familiar colour and smell.

Remus yelped and tried to jump out of the way, almost falling over in his eagerness to get away. Sirius was peeing, and he was aiming for Remus’s feet.

“You’re so disgusting,” Remus grumbled, and it made Sirius throw back his head and laugh. Soon Remus was laughing, too. 

“Come on, I’ll soap you up,” Sirius said when he had calmed down. Remus stepped back into the same space as his boyfriend, let himself be rubbed all over with soft hands and pretty bubbles. He even initiated the next kiss.

Once he began to hug his lover, he found he couldn’t stop. Part of it was the possessiveness, the need to keep Sirius both his and safe, but part of it was the pull from the moon that drained him of strength.

He didn’t have to explain, to ask for help. Sirius towelled him off and put him in pyjamas, his favourite flannel ones that had been worn soft several years ago. Then he was carried through the sitting room (he didn’t look at the floor, or the kitchen table) and all the way to the bed while Sirius talked, told him about dinner.

“I’m getting the hang of frying things, now, and I bought the mince fresh from the butchers’ today so I don’t think it’ll give you food poisoning. You’ll be wanting yours barely cooked at all, am I right?”

“Just today,” Remus mumbled. His limbs were heavy, his head felt crowded and there were potent aches settling in every joint. And he still had twenty-four hours to go before the actual transformation.

“Just today and tomorrow,” Sirius agreed, as if it was self-evident that someone might want bloody, half-cooked meat a couple days per month. “I’ll make it good for you, promise. I’ll lay off the condiments too, yeah?”

Remus nodded vaguely, losing the thread of the conversation. He was deposited in bed, and promptly tucked in. Sirius pulled the blankets tight around him, just the way he liked it, and Remus had to close his eyes because they were burning.

When he next opened them, it was because Sirius deposited a large plate on his chest. There was a plain hamburger there, just the buns and a huge chunk of barely cooked meat in between, but the wolf was awake and yipping, singing its praises. Sirius sat down next to him on the bed, in his underwear and with his hair wet and curling from the moisture. His hamburger was filled with lettuce and tomatoes and oozing condiments.

“I love you,” Remus said shyly. Remus and the wolf finally did agree on something, he thought, eyes on Sirius as he bit into his burger. This was the best they’d ever had.


End file.
